Oscar Has A Harem?
by Le MAO XXVI
Summary: Oscar knew who he was. Oscar Pine. Farm boy. Reincarnation of Ozpin. He liked girls, sure, but he didn't think he'd get a girlfriend until he was 17, at least. So then why is it that all the girls he's come to know are suddenly in love with him and want to get in his pants! He was just a 15-year-old farm boy! (Oscar/Massive Harem) (Crack fic?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. You may be wondering what I'm doing writing a story like this.**

 **Well…I simply decided to have fun and give Oscar a harem. Let that precious little cinnamon roll experience the wonders of older girls being into him. :v**

 **Now, you may be wondering why it's rated M…..no comment.**

 **Now then, let the fun begin, shall we?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Oscar was currently running for his life.

How did this happen? He was only 15 for Oum's sake!

He quickly utilized all the past memories that combined with him after Ozpin's soul finally became one with him months ago, resulting in the man fading away.

"Oh, damn it Ozpin! Hundreds of lifetimes and you're telling me you never had to deal with something like this?!"

"COME BACK, MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL!"

"WE LOVE YOU OSCAR!"

"LET ME CARRY YOUR BABY!"

Oscar groaned. "How did this even happen?"

* * *

 _(Earlier in the morning)_

It all started early that morning in Oscar's apartment in Vale. He was currently reading through some paperwork that gave the approval for formal reparations of Beacon now that the Grimm have finally been cleared out.

One advantage of gaining the memories of past lives was the knowledge that came with it. So Oscar was able to understand the legal jargon in it.

"Finally. Maybe now this place can go back to the way it was."

He sighed and sipped his mug of hot cocoa.

"I can see why Ozpin got addicted to this stuff. It's really good."

Done for the say, Oscar was about to lay on his bed for a bit when a knock on his door occurred.

"Huh? I wasn't expecting anyone."

Shrugging, he opened the door and was surprised.

"Weiss?"

Said member of Team RWBY smiled sweetly at the farmer boy. "Hello, Oscar. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"Oh, um, no! Of course not. Would you like to come in?"

Weiss giggled. "Well-mannered for a farmer boy."

She stepped past a confused Oscar.

 _O…kayyyy?_

Shrugging it off, Oscar closed the door. "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks," she answered politely. "I actually just need to speak with you about a personal matter."

She sat on the couch and pat the spot beside her, beckoning him to sit with that same sweet smile.

"Um…sure?"

Oscar sat next to her, unaware of the gleam in her eye.

"So, um…what did you wanna-?"

"Oscar, how long have we known each other?"

He blinked. "Um…about a year?"

"Correct. And while I can't say we've spoken as much as you and Ruby have…I consider you someone close to me like her."

She leaned close a bit. "Can you say you…feel the same way?"

Oscar had to actually think about that.

…Well, it was true he and Weiss never conversed as much as he and Ruby. Or, well, he and Qrow, either. Though the latter was mainly because of Ozpin.

But ever since they all met in Mistral a year ago, Oscar got to know the other members of Team RWBY. They traveled and fought together. And after their victory over Salem, one could say they were brought closer than ever. And of course, being friends with them sorta got him more friends over the past year.

Of course, Oscar mainly saw RWBY more than most people he knew. So he interacted with them the most, more or less.

"…Yes," he answered. "I consider you close to me."

Weiss' smile became radiant. "I'm glad to hear that."

She put her hand on his chest. "Because…I suddenly feel a lot closer to you, Oscar."

She leaned forward a bit. She happened to be wearing her combat dress from when they met in Mistral, so Oscar managed to see down her attire through the opening.

He blushed a little. "W-What do you mean, Weiss?"

"I _mean_ that I _want_ you."

"…I-I beg your par-?"

Weiss suddenly lunged at him, kissing him full on the mouth.

Oscar's eyes widened.

 _W-What the hell?!_

Weiss leaned into the kiss, using her tongue to dominate.

This was completely unlike Weiss! W-What was going on? Why was Weiss kissing him?!

 _I-I mean, sure, I can brag about kissing an older girl, but what the hell?!_

Weiss leaned back with a smile. "You may touch me, if you wish?"

Oscar's mind went blank. "…W-Wha?"

Weiss giggled, grabbed his hands, and guided them to her breasts.

Oscar inhaled sharply.

"I know mine aren't as big as most of the girls you know, but they should still feel nice, yes? And I've grown in that department since my time in Beacon."

Oscar had no doubt about that. And yes…they felt nice….

They'd probably feel nicer is he was grabbing them bare, but he wasn't about to suggest that.

"I suppose that's enough foreplay. Let's get straight to it, then."

Weiss started removing her clothing.

"W-Weiss?! What are you doing?!"

He tried to stand, only for Weiss to hold him down with her leg on his chest….

She actually had nice legs now that he thought abou-.

 _No! Bad Oscar!_

"There's no need to worry, Oscar," Weiss soothed. "I'll take the lead in this."

 _Oh god, I'm about to become a man._

Before anything could happen, however, a figure suddenly came crashing in through the window.

"HIYAAAA!"

 **THWACK!**

Weiss was roundhouse kicked in the head, sent flying into the kitchen.

Oscar saw that the person was Ruby.

"Oh Ruby, thank god! You saved me from getting laid!"

…

…

"Funny, most guys would probably be pissed about tha-."

"OSCAR!"

"R-Right, sorry, what's going on?"

Ruby shook him frantically. "Oscar, listen, he didn't mean to do this!"

"Wait, what?"

"H-He wasn't thinking straight, okay? W-We just need to find him and-."

"RUBY!"

Ruby stopped.

"What are you talking about?!"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Okay, look, what happened was-."

"RUBY ROSE!"

The Rosegarden duo turned to find a very pissed off Weiss.

"YOU WILL NOT KEEP MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL FROM ME!"

She drew her rapier.

Ruby extended her scythe. "Oscar, run! I'll hold her off!"

As confused as Oscar was, he was not about to get caught in this crossfire.

"Thanks, Ruby!"

Oscar ran for it, the battle of the White Rose pair echoing behind him. The only thing on his mind being one simple question...

 _What the actual fuck?!_

* * *

 **A/N: And that does it for the first chapter. Hope ya'll liked it.**

 **These chapters won't be too long. Between 500 and 1500 words, I wager. Updates may very well be frequent. Wanted to make this one big one-shot, but then decided on short chapters instead.**

 **I won't say how many girls will be in the harem. Or who, but I'm sure you all can guess correctly certain characters.**

 **This is just for the fun of it. Consider this a crack fic.**

 **Oscar gonna get him some in this fic. Whether he likes it or not. XD**

 **If you like this, be sure to follow and fav. Feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well shit, an update so soon? I must be having fun with this fic, then. :D**

 **Well, I think I'll just get to the chapter already.**

 **Enjoy. :v**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Oscar breathed heavily.

"O-Oh my god…t-too much running…j-jeez..."

He took a deep breath and straightened himself.

"Okay…now I can try and figure out what the hell _that_ was all about?"

Why did Weiss act like that all of a sudden? She'd never shown any previous feelings towards him before. And she certainly didn't seem like the type of person to suddenly suggest sex _that_ quickly.

"It makes no sense. Why would she-?"

"Are you alright?"

"GAH!"

Oscar fell in shock at the sudden voice behind him. He turned to find another member of Team RWBY.

"Blake?"

Said Faunus girl raised an eyebrow. "You seem jumpy."

"Well, um…you kinda snuck up on me."

"…Fair enough."

She held out a hand to help him up, which he took.

"Thanks."

"No problem…but again, are you alright? You seemed troubled."

Oscar rubbed his head. "Um…well, something happened just now."

"What?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me."

"You can tell me, anyway."

"…"

Blake took his hand. "Come on. We can talk at my place. I'll make some tea."

"I'd prefer hot cocoa, if you don't mind."

Blake smirked. "Ruby and Yang were right. You're becoming Ozpin."

Oscar laughed a little as she led him away.

* * *

Blake and Oscar entered the apartment room. It was a nice little place. More casual than Oscar's place, anyway.

"I'll make your hot cocoa."

Blake removed her white tailcoat and hung it, then moved to the kitchen section. Oddly enough, she had an extra sway in her hips, which did not go unnoticed by Oscar. Blake's behind was nicknamed the Bellabooty, after all. According to Yang, anyway.

And according to Ruby, Blake had gotten her vengeance on the blonde brawler after that nickname spread around back at Beacon. Which was why Yang always keeps her hair products hidden.

Chuckling at the story, Oscar took his seat on a couch and watched as Blake made the hot cocoa. At one point, Blake had to reach for something in a bottom cupboard, allowing the Bellabooty to display itself.

Oscar swallowed and shook his head. Great, one odd situation with Weiss and now he's noticing the wonders of the female body more than he normally would.

Blake brought the hot cocoa over once she was finished. She handed him a cup, and he accepted it.

She sat in an armchair near the couch.

"So, what exactly happened?"

Oscar took a sip of the hot cocoa before answering.

"Well…."

* * *

"…Owie~."

Ruby sighed and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Darn…didn't realize how skilled Weiss was."

That, or she was just _extremely_ motivated to end the fight and find her "little cinnamon roll".

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh crud, Oscar!"

She grabbed Crescent Rose and quickly got up.

"I gotta find him before Weiss or another girl does!"

She became a cloud of rose petals and soared off.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Weiss, the prim and proper heiress…tried to have sex with you?"

Oscar nodded after a sip of hot cocoa. "Yeah. Pretty unbelievable, right?"

Blake nodded. "I'll say."

Oscar had explained what happened, including Ruby stepping in and saving him from losing his virginity.

"Most guys would be pissed at being cockblocked."

Oscar laughed. "Heh, yea-."

He stopped. "Wait, you believe me?"

"You're not a liar, Oscar."

"Even about something as crazy as this?"

"Looking into a person's eyes can reveal a lot, Oscar. Yours tells me you're telling the truth."

So Oscar had honest eyes….hooray?

Blake set her cocoa down. "I can't really explain why Weiss acted that way, though."

Oscar sighed. "Yeah, me either."

"…Did you enjoy it?"

Oscar blinked. "Huh?"

"Did you enjoy having an older girl come on to you like that?"

Oscar once again had to think on that.

…Well, he was a young teenage boy, like any other. So it was only natural that he might have certain…urges. But that was just puberty rearing it's head.

Even so….

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Blake smiled sweetly. "That's good to know."

Huh, that's the same kind of smile Weiss had earlier. Also, the room seemed to be going blurry.

Oscar blinked a few times. "The r-room seems…off."

"Don't worry. That's just the sleep drug kicking in."

Sleep drug?

"W-What are youuuuuuuu-?"

Oscar collapsed into unconsciousness, dropping his mug.

* * *

"…Ugh."

Oscar groaned and tried to move, only to find his arms and legs restrained.

"W-What the-?"

"Hello, my little cinnamon roll."

Oscar stopped and slowly turned to the voice.

And there was Blake Belladonna. Sporting some sexy lingerie.

"...Oh crap."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my, Oscar is trapped with the Bellabooty. What will become of him? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

 **And oof, how evil of me! Ending this chapter right when it's about to get good! EVIL MAO! *w***

 **Why did I do this? Mainly cause what happens next deserves its own chapter. And I'm kinda hoping for daily updates for the next couple of days, at least.**

 **If you like this, be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date. Leave a review while you're at it.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are with another chapter!**

 **Last we left off, Oscar was captured by Blake. She seems to have certain...intentions for Oscar.**

 **Let's see what she has planned, huh?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Oscar stared at the sexy form of Blake Belladonna in lingerie.

He gulped. "W-Why am I tied up, Blake?"

"Because Oscar…you are my little cinnamon roll."

That was the same nickname Weiss used….

Yeah, it was official. Blake wanted Oscar like Weiss did.

"B-Blake, let's talk about this?"

"I don't see what there is to talk about."

She moved towards the bed, getting on and hovering over Oscar.

"I know you've been looking at my ass."

Oscar turned red. "L-Look, I didn't mean to-."

"So I've decided you should get a closer look."

Blake turned her body, kneeling her legs on each side of Oscar's head. She hovered her ass over Oscar's face.

She wiggled it a bit. "Do you like it?"

Oscar gulped as he stared at the Bellabooty.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then…let's see how long you can go without breathing, shall we?"

"Wait, wha-!"

Blake sat down upon Oscar's face, smothering him with the Bellabooty.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Oscar struggled to breath. His nose was closed off by Blake's supple butt cheeks, and his mouth was smothered by her suddenly moistening pussy. His body squirmed in a futile attempt to escape.

"Mmm, yeah that's right. Squirm all you like. I'm riding your face to oblivion, my little cinnamon roll."

Blake began grinding her pussy on Oscar's face, moaning a little. She almost wished she was mounting his face butt naked. Get him to eat her out. But it wasn't the time for that, yet. First she'd make him _want_ to eat her out by enticing him like this. It took a little bit of time, however. It was best not to rush.

Besides, she was enjoying herself now.

She lifted her ass off his face, allowing him a breathe of air.

"How was that, Oscar~?"

"I-I can't b-breath!"

"Oh, you know you like it."

"T-That's not the poi- MMPH!"

Blake plopped her behind back onto his face.

"It's totally the point," she purred as she went back to grinding his face.

Oscar groaned and grunted under the pressure of Blake's moistened and clothed cunt. Something that was getting more wet as it went on. He tried to say something or even scream, but all that did was give vibrations into Blake's pussy, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes~, go ahead. Try to speak. My ass won't let you~."

Blake intensified her grinding, gyrating her hips even more.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Oscar struggled even more, desperately trying to yank his arms and legs free. He could feel Blake's pussy become more moist through the lingerie. He'd be lying if he said he didn't wonder what it tasted like.

He unconsciously poked his tongue against her clothed pussy.

"I felt that, my little cinnamon roll~. I think you're ready now."

Blake lifted herself off his face, allowing him to breathe again. She then started to remove the bottom portion of her lingerie, ready for the coming pleasure.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

…Blake slowly scowled. "Seriously?! Right when it was about to get good?!"

Oscar was relieved. "Oh thank god, someone HEL- MMPH!"

Blake slammed her ass back down onto Oscar, smothering him completely.

"Now, now. No need for any of that. You should take a nap while I deal with our guest."

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Oscar found his oxygen flow completely cut off. He once again tried to free his arms and legs from their constraints, but to no avail.

"There's no need to struggle, Oscar. Most guys, and maybe some girls, would love to have my ass in their face. You're a lucky guy, farm boy."

Oscar obviously couldn't respond to that due to his current situation. All he could do was give muffled yells. Which, when you think about it, only sped up the process to dream land.

And so, Oscar suffocated in the greatness that was the Bellabooty.

* * *

Blake sighed. "Finally."

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Just a minute! I'm not decent!"

"Oh really? Can I come in anyway, Kitty Cat?"

Of course it was her.

"Ha ha, very funny Yang."

Lifting herself off Oscar, she observed his peaceful face.

"Don't worry," she whispered soothingly. "I'll get rid of her real quick."

Blake lifted Oscar over her shoulder with ease. She moved to her closet, opened it, and carefully placed him inside.

"Sweet dreams, my little cinnamon roll~."

She closed the door, then moved to dress herself so she could deal with Yang.

* * *

Ruby reappeared in the middle of Town Square.

"Oh dang it, where could he have gone?"

She checked every single place where Oscar could've gone. Places he tended to frequent the most. But he hadn't been in any of them. Not even where they serve the best hot cocoa.

At this point, Ruby was willing to just ask some random people near her.

A hobo burped behind her.

…

…

"Screw it."

She pulled out a picture of Oscar. "Have you seen this person?"

The hobo squinted his eyes at the picture.

"…Oh yeah, I saw that kid! He got picked up by some cat girl that made me think of the color black."

…Ruby paled.

 _Oh god, Blake found him first! And she reads smut! Not good!_

"Thanks, random hobo! Have some Lien."

"Aw yeeeeeaaaaah! Gonna get me some liquor tonight!"

"Um, sure, whatever. Just don't drink and drive!"

"I'm a hobo," he deadpanned.

"Oh, um…right, kaythanksbye!"

Ruby sped away.

"HANG ON, OSCAR! I'LL SAVE YOU AGAIN!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Poor Oscar…or maybe it's lucky bastard? It depends whether you feel sorry for him or envy him.**

 **And Yang shows up…who knows what that could lead to?**

 **Don't worry, Oscar! Ruby's on her way!**

 **If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date. Leave a review while you're at it. I love reviews. :v**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we are with another chapter of Oscar's harem escapades!**

 **Reader: Oscar has a harem?**

 **Roll credits.**

 ***credits begin rolling***

 ***record screech***

 **Wait, what am I doing? There's still a chapter needing to be read!**

 **Well, here you all go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Yang tapped her foot as she waited for Blake to answer the door.

…

…

The door opened, showing Blake.

"Finally! What were you doing that took so long?"

"Reading," Blake said with a straight face.

"…Really?"

"It was a good book."

…Oh well, Blake was Blake.

"Well, whatever. So, ready for our trip to the spa?"

Blake blinked. "We were going to the spa?"

"Um, yeah. Remember? We were gonna have a girl's night out between partners. First is a spa trip, and then we go to the club and end the day with a Yang!"

For some reason, many people around the world groaned, including Blake….

As well as a reactive groan from an unconscious Oscar in the closet, but Blake's groan unfortunately overlapped it, so Yang didn't hear it.

"Yeesh, no one had a sense of humor."

"We do. You just plain suck."

"Party pooper."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Right, well…I don't suppose we could reschedule? Something recently came up that's important."

"Really? Like what?"

 _Riding Oscar's face to oblivion._

"Family matter," Blake said aloud.

"What kind? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Crap. She needed to come up with something quick. Something that would keep Yang in content and get her to leave sooner so she can get back to her little cinnamon roll!

"…My mom's pregnant."

 _Damn it, Brain! You couldn't think of a different lie!_

 _ **You're overloading me with thoughts of "your little cinnamon roll". Cut me some slack!**_

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?"

Blake nodded with the most serious expression she could muster.

"…Wow, didn't think your parents still had it in them."

"Please don't make me think about my parents having sex."

"Well…congrats! You're gonna be a big sister!"

"Yup…yaaaaay."

"You don't seem excited?"

"Do I ever seem excited?"

"Fair point. Still, wow. This is a big deal."

"I know, I know…so~, rain check?"

Yang sighed. "I guess. Call me when you're free?"

"I will," Blake smiled.

"Great. Guess I'll just-."

"I'M COMING OSCAAAAAARR!"

"Ruby?"

"Goddamn it."

Ruby came flying from another building, crashing into Yang and Blake, all three rolling into the apartment. The little rose quickly got up and extended her scythe-rifle.

"Ruby?!" Yang exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Just a minute, Yang," Ruby said, then turned to a staggering Blake. "Alright, Blake, where's Oscar?"

Blake got back to her feet. "I don't know. Have you checked his apartment?"

"Don't play games with me! A random hobo told me he saw Oscar with you!"

"Ruby! What have I told you about talking to strangers?!"

"I'm 17, Yang! Let me be free!"

Blake raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Ruby, I don't know where Oscar is. Yes, he was with me. He explained what happened with him and Weiss, but he left afterward. I don't know where he is."

"Oscar and Weiss?" Yang asked. "What happened with-?"

"Later, Yang!" Ruby glared at Blake. "Is that right?"

Blake nodded. "Yes."

"Then you won't mind if I take a look around?"

"Ruby, this isn't the time to play police officer."

"I think now is the perfect time."

Blake scowled. "Ruby, he's _not_ here. If you're really worried about him, then try-."

The closet door opened, and Oscar stepped out, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, never thought I'd be stuffed in a closet."

He opened his eyes and found Ruby, Blake, and Yang staring at him.

"Um, hi?"

Blake's cat ears drooped. "Why didn't I lock it?"

…

…

"YOU WON'T TAKE MY CINNAMON ROLL!"

Blake leaped at Ruby with the fury of a thousand angry cats. Caught by surprise, she barely managed to block with her scythe, falling back with an angry Blake on top of her. Who surprisingly hissed like a cat and started clawing at Ruby.

"EEP! BLAKE, NO! DON'T FALL BACK ON STEREOTYPES!"

"STEREOTYPES WILL WIN THIS DAY FOR ME!"

Yang, completely confused beyond belief, finally lost it.

"ENOUGH," she roared, her eyes red and hair ablaze.

Everyone froze.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, RIGHT NOW!"

"Weiss and Blake tried to have sex with me!" Oscar exclaimed.

"I'm trying to save Oscar from getting laid!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby is trying to stop me from claiming my little cinnamon roll!" Blake exclaimed. "Also, I may have lied about the family matter thing. I was trying to get you to leave...sorry.

…

…

"Okay, first off," Yang began. "Ruby. Most guys would normally be pissed about that."

"Yeah, Oscar pointed that out earlier. But he's okay with it, really."

"Uh-huh, sure," Yang said. " _Second_ , Blake…what the fuck?"

"Don't worry, Yang. You'll understand soon and see Oscar for the little cinnamon roll he is."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"I mean, you are kinda adorable, Oscar."

"Not helping, Ruby!"

Yang rubbed her eyes. "This is…I'm gonna need time to process this."

Blake drew her weapon. "Well, while you're _processing_ all this, I'M CLAIMING MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL!"

"Oh gods!"

"I'm coming, Oscar!"

Yang's eye twitched as the other three got into a tussle. Blake was trying to get at Oscar, Oscar was barely holding her back, and Ruby was choking Blake from behind.

Yang's eyes went red again. "That's it! I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS!"

She punched Blake in the face, who fell unconscious.

"Hooray for big sis!"

She punched Ruby, who fell unconscious.

"Whoa, Yang! She was helping me!"

She punched Oscar, who fell unconscious.

"There…now there isn't any fighting."

A pizza delivery man looked inside. "Hey, um, I'm looking for Apartment Building D. Do you know where that is?"

Yang punched the man, who fell unconscious.

She blinked. "…Whoops. Got a little punch happy there."

She looked around outside to see there were no witnesses….

She grabbed the pizza and left some money on the man.

"My pizza, now."

Yang went to grab Ruby. "I'll just take Ruby and Oscar away from here so I can find out what the hell's happening."

She reached out for Ruby…but then slowly turned her head towards an unconscious Oscar.

"…Now that I think about it, he really is like a little cinnamon roll…."

Yang moved and hefted Oscar over her shoulder.

"My little cinnamon roll, now~."

She quickly rushed out, tied Oscar to the back of her motorcycle, tied the pizza along with him, and revved her bike.

"Time to show this cinnamon roll a Yangin' good time!"

Many groans were drowned out by the sound of Yang driving her motorcycle down the road that coincidentally happened to lead to a certain well-known club.

* * *

 **A/N: And now Yang has Oscar. And is taking him to a certain club...**

 **I'm sure that'll end well.**

 **Also, Yang! How dare you punch your sister?**

 **Yang: She's taken my punches before when I trained her in hand-to-hand combat. She'll be fine.**

 **Ugh...**

 **Oh well. Poor Ruby and Pizza man.**

 **Oscar: What about me?**

 **Poor Ruby and Pizza man.**

 **Oscar: -_-**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. See you in the next update.**

 **Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oof, this went way too long without an update given the short chapters. Sorry about that. But hey! Here it is!**

 **Short recap: Yang knocked Ruby, Blake and Oscar out, kidnapped the last one, and left for Junior's Club with him. I'm sure that'll end well, right?**

 **Enjoy. :v**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Ruby Rose groaned as she finally regained consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her cheek.

"Damn it, Yang…hurts more than when she taught me hand-to-hand back before Beacon."

Those were not good times, regardless of what Yang says…or how it came back to help later on.

She turned quickly looked around the apartment and found Blake still unconscious, oddly curled up like a cat.

"See, Blake? This is what happens when you fall back on stereotypes."

Ruby stood up and pat herself of Dust. When she looked around again, she found that Oscar and Yang were absent.

"Huh? Where did-?"

 _"Don't worry, Yang. You'll understand soon and see Oscar for the little cinnamon roll he is."_

"…Crapbaskets."

Yang must've taken Oscar after knocking all of them out!

"Don't worry, Oscar! I'll save you…again!"

The little reaper picked up her weapon and sped off to the rescue.

* * *

Oscar groaned as he finally regained consciousness.

"Ow…my head."

"Sorry, Farm Boy. Kinda got punch happy back there."

Oscar opened his eyes to find Yang grinning down at him. It took a moment to realize he was laying down on her lap.

He quickly sat up. "Y-Yang! W-What's going-?"

He stopped when he noticed that they weren't at Blake's apartment anymore. Instead, they were at what appeared to be a night club….wait.

"Don't these places usually open at night?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yang answered. "But the owner and I have a…history. You and me have a private booth to ourselves."

"Huh."

…

…

"Wait a minute, why are we here?"

Yang gave an odd smirk. "Things were a little…crazy back at Blake's. Figured I'd get the two of us out of there."

"What about Ruby?"

"She can handle herself."

The blonde brawler ran a finger down Oscar's arm. "Besides…I'd prefer you and I have some alone time together."

Given what happened with Weiss and Blake recently, Oscar could tell where this was going.

"T-Thank you for that thought, but I should probably get back to my place."

He made to stand, but Yang grabbed him and smothered his face in her large chest.

"You're not going anywhere, my little cinnamon roll~."

"MMPH! MMPH!"

"Oh, you know you like it~."

Well, yes, he did. He's a young teenager with hormones. How can he _not_ like this? Didn't change the fact he clearly had to get away before the situation got worse.

Yang giggled and mounted Oscar's lap. She placed his hands on her firm ass and started grinding her hips against his crotch, while still smothering his face with her chest. This combination of pleasure would undoubtedly lead to a lower appendage standing at attention like a soldier in the military.

"You've made your point, Farm Boy."

Oscar finally managed to free his face from the heavenly prison.

"Y-Yang! Y-You're not yourself! You, Blake, and Weiss! Something's happened-!"

Yang stood up and started to unzip Oscar's pants.

"E-EEP!"

"Don't worry, Farm Boy. I'll be gentle."

Never in his life did Oscar want a cock block _this_ badly.

* * *

The Malachite Twins were currently stalking towards the entrance of Junior's Club, each having a scowl on their faces.

"So that blonde bimbo thinks she can just waltz in and, like, _demand_ a private booth during the day?"

"Don't worry, Melanie. We'll teach her a lesson in respect."

The twins had been off on a little shopping spree when they had been called by Junior. Their boss (and possible father figure) told them that the girl that trashed the club all those years ago was back. Two years of peace from that bitch gone.

Well, they weren't gonna stand for it. The twins had gotten better in their fight styles and teamwork, as well as come up with a few underhanded tricks. So they were fairly confident that they could take out that club trasher this time.

Melanie kicked the large doors open and marched inside.

"Alright, bitch! You need to learn a lesson in-!"

She stopped when she noticed the blonde bimbo apparently about to get it on with a younger teen.

Miltia stepped in. "What's wro-?"

She too saw the scene. "…The fuck?"

While one could argue the moral and/or ethical dilemma of someone over eighteen getting it on with a minor, that wasn't what Melanie did. If anything, the sight made her more pissed.

That bitch forced Junior's hand just for a sexual encounter! They wouldn't let this stand!

"HEY!" Melanie shouted. "You can't have the club to yourself just for sex!"

The blonde bitch stopped and turned with a scowl.

"Seriously, you two? Worst possible time to come in."

"T-Thank you," the unknown teen sighed in relief.

The twins moved towards where the blonde bimbo and other guy were at. The former groaned, but gave the latter a sultry smile.

"Just stay put, my little cinnamon roll. I'll deal with these two quickly."

She hopped away from the private booth and cracked her knuckles.

"You know, the last time we faced off, I came out on top."

Melanie scoffed. "That was two years ago. We've gotten better."

Miltia nodded. "Right."

The bimbo smirked. "Funny…so did I."

And with that, her Semblance activated, her hair now on fire. She leaped towards the twins with great speed, ready to take the twins down with ease.

"DUST IN THE EYE!"

Wait, wha-?

Miltia immediately threw some Dust in Blondie's eyes, stopping the brawler shor.

"OW, GODDAMN IT! WHAT THE FU-?"

She wasn't able to finish her curse due to Melanie bringing out a _taser_ and zapping the girl. The blonde bimbo convulsed in the air in a cartoonish fashion. Melanie kept the tasing up for another ten seconds before stopping. The blonde brawler fell to the ground.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Which had been followed by Miltia cartoonishly bashing a shovel at the back of bimbo's head five times. When she stopped and lifted the shovel, it was cartoonishly contorted.

"…Is she out?" Miltia asked.

Melanie cautiously stepped forward and tentatively kicked the downed brawler.

Blondie groaned.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Which was followed by more bashing from the shovel.

Melanie deadpanned at her sister, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Just making sure she's out."

The young teen from before managed to stagger towards them, fixing his pants on the way.

"W-Was the shovel hitting necessary?"

"Yes," the twins answered immediately.

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "By the way, who the hell are you?"

"U-Um, I'm Oscar. Oscar Pine."

"I'm Melanie Malachite. This is my sister, Miltia. We're twins, in case you couldn't tell."

"I-I could tell, yeah."

"Cool. So, why was this bitch trying to fuck you?"

Oscar sighed. "I don't even know. First it was Weiss, then Blake, and now Yang! Something must've happened to them. They've never been like this before."

Melanie pursed his lips in thought.

"…Well, on the bright side, you're the luckiest teen ever. Three older girls wanting to fuck you is every teen boy's dream. Unless they swing for the other team, that is."

Oscar sighed. "Well, I don't. And I don't really feel lucky at the moment."

"What? Don't you want to get laid?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean…maybe someday?"

Miltia giggled. "Nice save, kid."

Oscar groaned. "I just…I'm just gonna head back home now."

"Take the blonde with you," Melanie said.

"Um…no. I'm getting as far away from her as possible."

Miltia frowned. "You can't just leave her here."

"Can. I am."

Melanie scowled. "And if we force you to take her?"

…

…

"Oh Yang, you're awake!"

The twins panicked and readied themselves against…a still unconscious Yang. They turned to find Oscar already running out the entrance.

"That little shit!" Melanie shouted.

Miltia sighed. "Oh well. We can always throw her out Fresh Prince style."

"Tempting, but I don't want to be around her when she wakes up. And neither do you, I'm sure."

"True."

Melanie crossed her arms and scowled. "That stupid kid. Leaving the bitch with us. Who does he think he is?"

Miltia shrugged. "To be fair, he definitely seemed shaken up. Can't blame him for wanting to get away from her."

"Ugh, that's true. The hell does Blondie even see in him?"

Miltia tapped her chin. "Well…now that I think about it, he did seem like a cute little cinnamon roll."

Melanie blinked. "Why that?"

"I don't know. He was kinda adorable, so it's probably that."

"Huh."

…

…

"Actually, I think I'm starting to see it."

Miltia tilted her head. "Yeah…me too."

It was with those two statements that the Malachite Twins suddenly had the need to catch and seduce Oscar Pine.

"Shall we go after our little cinnamon roll, Melanie?"

"Like, hell yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: Darn, Yang was so close. I say darn, but I don't really like her (don't ask why, I probably won't answer), so…yeet.**

 **Also, now the Malachite Twins are after Oscar...threesome, anyone? And will they even be next? Or will someone else show up? Will Ruby catch up to Oscar? So many questions. :v**

 **In any case, I'm sure someone will eventually get in Oscar's pants. Or maybe soon. Depends. Who will it be that claims his virginity first and when? Will the sex even happen? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I love reading reviews…so long as they are** _ **actual**_ **reviews about the story and not questions about "when will I update this" or "can you do this crossover" or whatever. But eh. People will be people.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A chapter so soon? Again? Guess I'm trying to make up for lost time. Or I'm enjoying myself with this again. Either way, you all win. Also, this may or may not update every other day for this week only. Depends on my mood.**

 **I'd give a short recap, but the last one was mainly because I hadn't updated in months, so I doubt it's necessary now.**

 **Enjoy. :v**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Oscar panted.

"Gah…hah…too much…running…again."

The young teen had run as far as his body and Aura could take him. All the way to the city park, which was _miles_ away from the area the night club was in. Now, he was resting in one of the park's many benches.

"O-Okay…I think I'm safe."

He leaned back against the bench, staring up at the sky and ignoring the general noise that came in park. Birds chirping, frogs ribbiting, kids playing, the usual.

"Gods…why is this happening to me?"

Weiss, Blake, Yang…it didn't make any sense! None of them ever showed any signs of strong feelings towards him. And he was pretty sure they only saw him as a friend. Yet now they were trying to have sex with him!

…Not that he didn't _want_ that. He'd consider himself the luckiest guy alive if he had done the deed with one of them. But they weren't in their right minds. He was sure of it! So it wouldn't be right.

Oscar's hands clenched. He needed to figure this out. Find out why this was happening.

" _Oscar listen, he didn't mean to do this!"_

" _H-He wasn't thinking straight, okay? W-We just need to find him and-."_

…From what little Ruby had been able to tell him, someone was responsible for this. And the only thing he had to go on was that it was a guy….

Well, that narrows it down to at least _half_ the city.

He groaned. "This is going to be impossible."

"Little Cute Boy Ozpin!"

 _Oh crap._

"Nora, wai-!"

Nora Valkyrie popped out of nowhere and immediately tackled Oscar off the bench onto the ground, smothering him with her plump breasts.

Lie Ren strolled up to the two from out of nowhere as well and sighed at the display.

"Nora, for the last time, he's just Oscar now. Ozpin moved on."

The hyper girl giggled. "I know. It's just funny calling him that."

"Is the tackling necessary, though?"

"Of course, silly! It adds comedy!"

"I'm sure it does…also, you should probably get off him now."

Oscar squirmed below Nora, unable to breath within the confines of Nora's ample chest. The hammer-wielder giggled and got off the poor boy.

Oscar gasped for air. "W-Why do you do that every time we meet?"

"Comedy."

"I-I'm not laughing."

"It's for them! Not you, silly."

"W-Who's them?"

"They know who they are."

"Wha-?"

"Don't try to understand her," Ren interrupted. "Nora is Nora."

…Fair point.

Oscar sighed and got up. "Well, it's nice seeing you two, but I kinda have a lot on my mind right now."

Nora tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Well, um…you two probably wouldn't believe me. I'm still shocked _Blake_ believed me when I told her earlier, but-."

Nora hugged Oscar to her ample bossom, patting him soothingly.

"There there, Oscar. Tell Auntie Nora and Uncle Ren all about it."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Since when were we that to him?"

"Just now."

Oscar blushed at once again being in this heavenly place, but shook it off when she let him go.

"Well…um…Weiss, Blake, and Yang tried to have sex with me."

…

…

Ren blinked. "Wait, wha-?"

"I believe you."

Oscar and Ren gaped at Nora.

"Wait, really?" the former asked.

Nora nodded. "Yup."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"…Why?"

"Reasons," she answered cryptically, winking at people the guys couldn't see.

Given this was Nora, Oscar chose not to question it, less he suffer a headache trying to figure her out.

She clapped her hands together. "Tell you what. Renny and I were going back to our place. Wanna come with? Just to lay low and all. Is that okay, Ren?"

Ren, while not having said whether he believed Oscar or not, nonetheless nodded.

"Sure. It's fine."

"Yay! Come with your Auntie Nora and Uncle Ren!"

"Seriously, since when was that a thing?"

"Fan comic."

"What?"

"Nothing~."

Given his recent encounters with three-fourths of RWBY, Oscar should've been wary of going with another girl he knew. Then again, this was Nora. Who was in love with Ren. And has so far shown no signs of acting weird towards him like the others….

Well, weirder than usual.

Oscar smiled. "Sure. I'll go along."

"Awesome! And Ren will make pancakes!"

Ren chuckled. "Of course I will."

And with that, Oscar followed the Renora duo back to their place.

* * *

Ruby panted in front of the night club.

"W-Wow…g-gotta stop…overexerting…my Semblance."

She finally caught her breath and quickly moved towards the night club. She went here second, having stopped at Yang's place first and not finding her or Oscar there. Given Yang's history with this club, it was one of the most likely places for her to be.

The little reaper entered the establishment and found it empty….

Save for a tied up Yang.

"Yang!"

Ruby sped towards her older half-sister, checking to see if she was okay. Yang groaned as she came to.

"R-Ruby? Where am I?"

"The club."

"Oh…did I trash it again? I totally did, didn't I?"

Ruby looked around. "Um, no. It's still standing."

"Damn it. Must be having an off day."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Typical Yang.

"Right, well…where's Oscar, Yang?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Me and him were about to get it on, but those stupid twins came and ruined it. Got the better of me, too, which blows. Don't know where they went, though. Or my little cinnamon roll."

So those twins were here? And now they were gone? And so was Oscar?

That painted two scenarios: 1) The twins fell for Oscar and kidnapped him to satisfy their sudden sexual desires, or 2) the twins fell for Oscar, but he had left before they could try anything, and so were now hunting him down.

Yang must've thought of the first one, cause her eyes turned red.

"Oh hell no! Those two aren't touching my little cinnamon roll before me!"

Her Semblance activated, allowing her to easily break out of her binds and accidently knocking Ruby on her butt.

"Sorry, Rubes, but I gotta go get my little cinnamon roll!"

Yang rocketed herself out of the club.

"Yang, wai-! And she's gone…crapbaskets."

"Where the hell is Blondie going?"

Ruby turned to find a tall bearded man in a bartender suit. If she remembered right, this was Junior.

"Um…she's on the hunt."

Junior frowned. "Huh…I pity the fool she's after."

"I feel like you quoted someone."

"Yeah, same. Now why are you here?"

Ruby blinked. "Um…I'm looking for a friend of mine. Oscar Pine? He was dragged here by Yang."

"Oh, yeah I saw that. Poor kid. No idea why Blondie was with a minor, though. Didn't think she was into that."

"Didn't you try to kiss Yang when she came here that first time?"

"S-She tricked me! And she suggested it first!"

"Right~," Ruby drawled. "Anyway, do you know where he went?"

Junior hummed. "Well, my security cams caught him running out of the club alone. Oddly enough, the twins ran out sometime after."

 _So Scenario 2, it is. That's good, but still bad. They could be after him!_

"Well, thanks for that. A-And sorry for whatever my sister did this time."

Surprisingly, Junior waved her off. "Meh, everything's still standing, which is a miracle in itself. So I'll just let it go instead of bring more trouble…this time, anyway."

"Oh…thanks! Well, I need to find my friend, so-."

"If he's your friend, shouldn't you have his number? Why not just call him? Instead of running around town looking for him?"

Ruby blinked.

…

…

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Oscar's scroll vibrated. Normally, he would've answered it to see who it was….

Sadly, that wasn't the case. For it had been pilfered off his person a few moments ago.

Nora Valkyrie, who was skipping ahead of Ren and Oscar, discreetly checked the vibrating scroll to find Ruby calling. Smirking, she tapped the "end call" button and hid the scroll away.

 _Soon~, my little cinnamon roll~._

* * *

 **A/N: And so concludes another chapter….**

 **So, um…shit. Nora's affected now. Will she get her little cinnamon roll? Or will Oscar once again come out of this upcoming sexual encounter with his virginity intact? Will Ruby find Oscar before anything can happen? Will any other girls, introduced or not, show up suddenly? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z-.**

 **Damn it, couldn't resist.**

 **Also, Oscar now fully realizes that this wasn't natural. Someone did something to make these girls act like this. Who could've done it? And what exactly is even happening? That will remain a mystery for now, and I will reveal the answers to these two questions at my leisure. So be patient, readers. :v**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I love reading reviews.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp, apparently my mood decided I needed a few more days. Oh well. Ya'll still get the next chapter. And a longer one, too. Nearly 2500 words. Longest chapter yet.**

 **So Oscar is now with Ren and Nora…wonder how this'll turn out? Let's find out!**

 **Enjoy. :v**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Ruby once again sped through the city. With her regular speed, though. Not her Semblance. She didn't want to collapse from overtaxing her Semblance. Sadly, this meant she wouldn't get to search as far as she'd want.

She panted. "Hah…hah…why do I feel like there's been too much running?"

Shaking her head, the little reaper looked around to find she had arrived at the city park.

"Maybe he's there?"

Ruby took out her scroll and tried to call Oscar again, only for the call to end again.

"Damn it! Why isn't he answering?"

Either he was pointedly ignoring her (which she doubted), or someone else had his scroll….

Which means another girl had found Oscar.

"Crapbaskets. If that's the case, how am I supposed to ask him? It's not like I'll get lucky again if I ask a random-."

A hobo burped behind her.

…Ruby slowly turned to find that same hobo from earlier, sitting against the park entrance, a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"…Screw it, what do I have to lose?"

She approached the hobo and held out a picture of Oscar.

"Have you seen him…again?"

Having already drunk half the bottle of vodka, the hobo had to blink several times in order to see straight.

"H-Huh…oh yeah, I seen him again! He went off with some bubbly girl in pink and some quite guy in green. Had a pink strand of hair, the guy did. Weird."

Ruby blinked. _He went with Ren and Nora?_

That…was actually a good sign. Ren and Nora were practically like a married couple, and they loved each other. So Oscar shouldn't be in any danger with Nora.

 _But then, he's not answering. And the calls are ending as if someone ended them early. Which would mean that someone else has Oscar's scroll._

So either someone kidnapped Oscar from Ren and Nora, or….

"I _really_ hope I'm wrong, but I should probably stop at their place. Thanks again, Mr. Hobo! Here's some money."

"Aw yeee, more vodka!"

"Er, sure. Just don't drink and drive!"

"Once again," the hobo deadpanned. "I'm a hobo."

"Oh…right, sorry, kaythanksbye!"

Ruby sped off with her Semblance, completely ignoring how she made it a point earlier not to overtax her Semblance.

* * *

Oscar nibbled on a pancake, watching in complete awe as Nora gobbled down pancake stack after pancake stack.

"I still can't believe you eat all that without getting fat," he said.

"Well, I _am_ a Huntress-in-training. That means staying in shape! And me being over-energetic helps, too. Anything that _isn't_ burned off goes to the right places."

"What do you mean by-?"

Nora bounced in place a little, which did wonders for her plump breasts.

"N-Never mind," he blushed, looking away.

Ren set another stack of pancakes near Nora. "She can handle her intake. Believe me."

Oscar chose to leave it at that.

"So," Ren continued. "What was it about three of our friends trying to have sex with you?"

Oscar sighed. "I know. It sounds ridiculous. But it's true! Weiss visited and tried to seduce me. Then I escaped with Ruby's help and waited out at Blake's, only for her to try to have sex with me, too. Then Yang showed up, which forced Blake to hide me in the closet. Ruby showed up, I got out, chaos erupted, and Yang just knocked all of us out. Then Yang took me to that night club she's always on about and tried to have sex with me there!"

Nora whistled. "Wow…lucky you."

It was _not_ lucky him! No matter what his teenage hormones say!

Ren hummed. "I must admit, Oscar. I find your tale to be…unbelievable."

The young teen sighed. "Yeah, I understand."

"Don't worry!" Nora beamed. "I believe you."

Well, there's that. Then again, it's Nora. The girl who exaggerates all of her tales about her and Ren from their past, so yeah.

Ren cupped his cheek. "I must admit, though. After hearing your story, I feel a sense of déjà vu from it."

Huh…weird.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Nora said, waving off the subject. "So Oscar, what are you gonna do now?"

Oscar sighed. "I really don't know. This whole situation is insane. I think I'll just lie low here for a while, if that's alright?"

"Of course, silly!" Nora glomped Oscar, smothering him with her breasts. "Auntie Nora and Uncle Ren are here to support you!"

Oscar was glad for that…and for experiencing the valley of soft pillows. Not that he'd say that out loud.

 **THUMP.**

Oscar blinked. The hell was that?

"Welp, looks like Ren's finally out!"

Huh?

"I didn't want to mess with Ren's pancakes because they're so good! But I needed to make sure he wouldn't get in the way."

What?

"But now we're alone, my little cinnamon roll~."

…Oh god, no.

Oscar tried to escape, but Nora lifted him up and mashed her lips to his, giving him a long kiss. With tongue, too.

His eyes widened in shock. Once again, he was being kissed by an older girl. And it was Nora of all people. The girl in love with Ren! Who was now unconscious!

She pulled back from the kiss and grinned, hearts in her eyes.

"Now we're gonna have some fun~."

* * *

 **((Lemon incoming))**

Oscar was thrown onto the bed by Nora, who quickly leaped onto him to prevent any attempt of escape. She landed on his gut, knocking the air out of him. She quickly pulled off her shirt and bra to reveal a surprisingly large bust, comparable to Yang's! Maybe even a bit bigger!

"Do you like them, my little cinnamon roll~? Why don't you try them out~?"

She grabbed Oscar's hands and placed them on her plump breasts. The farm boy stuttered in a panic, both at the crazy situation and at the softness of Nora's magnificent tits. And unfortunately, his teenage hormones kicked in at that moment.

He unconsciously started massaging her breasts, earning a moan from the hammer-wielder.

"Mmm~, keep going, Oscar~. They're yours for your pleasure~."

To Oscar's surprise and horror, he kept going with fondling Nora's breasts. It was like there was this unknown force within him, making him continue with something that was clearly wrong given the people involved….

It was also making him _like_ it.

Not as in teenage hormones, though those played a part. But as if he's had this urge to make love to whatever girl set herself upon him.

Oscar's eyes suddenly became slit like that of a predator on the hunt, and he lost control.

He leaped up and engulfed one of Nora's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it. She mewled at the action and moved back a little to start grinding on his crotch. Oscar moaned and continued with sucking her tit and started massaging the other.

"Oh yes~, Oscar."

While sucking on her tit, Oscar lowered his arm towards Nora's nether regions and slowly stroked the thong-covered lower lips.

"Mmm~!"

Nora suddenly forced Oscar onto his back.

"Uh-uh, my little cinnamon roll~! That deserves a different kind of pleasure~."

She started removing her skirt and thong to be completely naked, then moved towards Oscar's head and turned around. Before he knew it, Nora lowered her supple rear onto his face, smothering him.

As she shifted around to get comfortable, she unzipped Oscar's pants and pulled them off with authority, revealing his standing member.

"Oh wow! That's big! And you're only fifteen! Wonder if it'll get bigger as you get older?"

Oscar couldn't really reply due to being smothered by Nora's mighty ass.

"Oh well! You do you thing, and I'll do mine~."

Nora wrapped a firm hand around Oscar's throbbing member and began pumping it up and down. Her hips gyrated over his head, adding to the pleasure.

Remembering what she said, Oscar leaned his head back a bit so that he could catch her lower lips in his mouth. Nora mewled at that, feeling his teeth nibble on the edges of her clit. His tongue followed, swirling around in her pussy.

Nora moaned. He was surprisingly good at eating her out. She would've thought it odd, given how he was practically a virgin, but she was too high in ecstasy to give it much thought.

She continued stroking his throbbing length as Oscar continued eating her out. The farm boy had a little trouble breathing, but the feeling of Nora's supple ass on his face wiped away any concern. Besides, it just meant he'd have to do a better job in servicing Nora if he wanted air.

Oscar cupped her soft butt cheeks with his hands as he intensified his pussy eating. Nora bit her lip in pleasure and intensified her stroking. Both were nearing their climaxes.

The farm boy squirmed beneath Nora as he finally came, a torrent of his seed spewing out from his member. At the same time, Nora convulsed and bucked her hips, coming all over Oscar's face. Nora tasted his essence, while Oscar tasted her love nectar. It wasn't a bad taste for either of them.

Grinning, Nora lifted herself off Oscar's face, much to his chagrin. That change to excitement when she hovered over his still throbbing member.

"And this is where Thunder Pine takes the v-card!"

Nora lowered herself, her moist pussy engulfing Oscar's girth. While this would be the farm boy's first time, this was nothing new to Nora. Her cherry had already been popped by Ren, as an after-celebration of Salem's defeat. And she and Ren had done it a few more times after that.

Still, this wasn't bad. It just meant she was experienced in riding someone's dick.

Nora began riding Oscar's member, grinding and bouncing her hips. Oscar let her take the lead, settling his hands on her shapely hips.

"Oh, yes~!

She increased the pace of her grinding, becoming much more aggressive in riding Oscar's length. She looked as though she was sex-crazed. The sudden aggressiveness gave a much stronger feeling to Oscar's length. It wouldn't be long before he came.

Feeling bold, Oscar moved his hand near Nora's bouncing ass and gave it a good slap.

"Oh yeah, farm boy! Slap my ass!"

Not hesitating, Oscar continued giving hard slaps to Nora's firm ass, giving it a good squeeze as she rode him.

"O-Oh boy, here it- uuuuaaaah!"

Nora reached her second climax, as did Oscar. His seed once again erupted, only this time inside Nora. She could feel his creamy essence filling her up. There was so much that she was dripping semen from her pussy.

She let out a content sigh. "Thunder Pine…for the win~."

The orgasm had been great, causing Nora to lose consciousness. She fell forward atop Oscar, her large breasts smothering his face. Not that he complained. He panted within the valley of soft pillows, enjoying their encompassing comfort….

For about a few more seconds.

That feeling that had overtaken Oscar? It had faded, returning him to normal. Once that happened, he realized the position he was in. He blushed madly and carefully moved Nora off of him, pointedly avoiding looking at her naked tits.

He sat up and looked around. Ren was unconscious in the corner, Nora was happily asleep and naked, and Oscar found his pants were gone. He also found some incriminating stains and leftover semen all over the bed. Not to mention his face covered in love nectar and the taste of it in his mouth.

It wasn't long before he fully realized what happened.

"Oh gods…Ren is going to _kill_ me."

 **CRASH!**

The door suddenly broke loose, Ruby rolling in with her scythe extended.

"Don't worry, Oscar! I'm hear to save-!"

She stopped when she found the scene before her: an unconscious Ren, a happily sleeping Nora, and a very embarrassed Oscar quickly covering himself with a blanket.

"…Youuuu," she finished lamely.

"U-Um…h-hey Ruby," Oscar greeted awkwardly.

…

…

Ruby dropped her scythe, fell to her knees, and shouted to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: …Huh…well, um…shit. Nora punched Oscar's V-card. It was first come (pfft), first serve, and Nora took it. Also, yes, Oscar/Nora is called Thunder Pine. Found out on RWBY Amino. It's probably also called something else, but I like Thunder Pine, so I'll keep referring to it as that.**

 **So yeah, um…that happened. I don't think Ren's going to be happy. And poor Ruby. She was too little, too late. Wonder how hard she'll take it (pfft)?**

 **Also, I suppose I'll address one certain matter: who's in Oscar's massive harem? Well, it's massive, so a lot of girls. We already got WBY, Nora, and the Malachite Twins. And you already know by the pairing in the summary that Glynda will be in it, too. As for Ruby…she hasn't shown any signs yet, so who knows?**

 **But who else? Well, since it's in Vale…I guess all the female characters who live in Vale, and by extension Beacon. If you remember Volume's 1-3 correctly, you know which girls those will be.**

 **(Note: Emerald and Cinder count, though I won't say whether they're in or not. Cause again, Salem is defeated in this story, so does that mean that either Cinder or Emerald is dead? Or both? Or are both alive? What about Neo, now that I think about it? Who knows, really?)**

 **Now, does that mean I won't include girls from the other Kingdoms? Like say, Winter Schnee, the all-girl team NDGO, and so on? Well…you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. It'll make my day. :v**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
